


Nokto De La Naturo

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elesa goes out one one of her nightly strolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nokto De La Naturo

“Elesa!  Elesa!”  Cameras flashed all over the place.  She strutted out of the gym after a show.  She's used to how the guys gawked at her and the gals envied her.  Sometimes the gals gawked at her and the guys envied her.  After every show she walks outside and shook hands and signed autographs with whoever could get to her.

 

“Ms. Elesa, will you sign my book?” a small six-year-old girl asked, jumping up and down to get her attention.

 

“Sure thing, sweetie,” Elesa said, clicking her pen.  “What's your name?”

 

“Maddie!” Maddie cheered.

 

 _Something inspirational,_ Elesa mused.  She noticed a Staryu hair clip in her hair.  She wrote, _Shoot for the stars, Maddie  --Elesa._   “Here you go, Maddie.”

 

“Thanks!” Maddie ran off, probably home.  Soon after Elesa went back into the gym and the crowd outside dispersed.

 

“I have absolutely no idea how you put up with it, El,” her manager, Ron, said.  “I'd slapped someone after five minutes of that.”

 

“Guess it's a good thing you're not me then,” Elesa winked.

 

“Well, see you tomorrow,” Ron said.

 

About half an hour later Elesa left for Route 5 for her evening walk.  She just loved the night air and the forest, so relaxing.  A clearing soon appeared with a swing set.

 

Now her nightly ritual can begin.  She whipped off her bulky yellow coat, revealing her stark naked body.  Moonlight reflected on her pearl-white skin.  The cool night air brought her nipples to attention.  This is a secret that no one knows—Elesa was an exhibitionist.  She didn't really get off on it, but the act of being nude in public excites her.  The wind kissed her skin, and the grass massaged her bare feet.

 

Elesa sat in the swing and pumped her legs.  The wind whipped against her skin with ferocity, which excited her that much more.  The more she pumped the faster she went and the damper her slit got.  When she got high enough with the required momentum she slid off and flew in the air.  She landed and struck a victory pose as if she was an Olympic gymnast.

 

Tonight she was feeling a bit more mischievous.  She left her coat in the seclusion of the swing set and strutted toward the road.  It was usually vacant, even though the possibility of a lone car going by was very real.  Her heart raced so fast that she had to support herself on a light pole.

 

Elesa's prankishness moved her on top of the cement base of the light pole.  While holding onto it and straddling the pole between her thighs, her lower lips kissed it.  She usually didn't masturbate in public, but the excitement was so great that her limbs and feet convulsed.  She ground her clit and rubbed the pole in between her small and perky breasts. Rubbing her body sent chills up and down her body.  She looked toward the heavens and moaned into the night sky.

 

A roar cracked the silence, heralding her orgasm.  Her juice anointed the light post and base, covering her feet.

 

Elesa low crawled across the asphalt of the road, slowly enough so she could feel every bump and crack.

 

“Well, I guess I have my fill now,” Elesa muttered.  She heard a car coming behind her and saw the headlights flash on her.  The car was still a good way away, but she couldn't risk soiling her reputation as a nymphomaniac deviant.  She ducked into the nearest patch of dark grass.

 

The car stopped and two college-aged frat boys got out of the car.  She watched them walk around in the road wide-eyed.  Her heart rate and breathing got so low that she could hardly perceive them.  _Oh, Arceus, please don't let them see me!_

“Dude, I could've swore I saw a hot naked chick here!” the messily dressed one said.

 

“You've drank too much,” his friend said, guiding him to the passenger side of the car.  “You need to get back to the apartment.  You're starting to hallucinate.”

 

They got into the car and drove off to Nimbasa.  Elesa took this opportunity to grab her coat and shoes and run back to her house.

 

“Elesa!  Elesa!” Ron shouted in the gym, disturbing the advice she was giving a local trainer.

 

“What got you worked up so much?” Elesa teased.

 

“No time to explain!  You've just gotta come to Route 5!”  A lump formed in her throat as Ron led her by the hand to Route 5.

 

A dense crowd was close to a light post that Elesa was intimately familiar with.  “Out of my way, please!  Gym leader through!” Ron demanded, politely pushing through the crowd.

 

Now Elesa got the same good look everyone else got.  There was a shiny Eelektross sucking on the side of the base that she came upon.  its eyes were closed and it rumbled fervidly.  She also noted that there was a deep blush underneath its eyes.  The area around its mouth had small jolts of electricity coursing across it.  A few researchers she recognized were busily observing it and taking notes.  One of them noticed her and ran up.

 

“Miss Elesa, isn't this fascinating!” the female researcher gushed.

 

“What is it doing?”  Elesa started to relax now and her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“He, actually,” the researcher corrected her.  “Eelektross aren't native to this area and are extremely rare in this region!  Let alone finding one on land!  And a shiny to boot!  Isn't he handsome?”

 

“Yeah, but _what_ is he doing?  He looks like he's in love.”

 

“Well, we don't know for sure, but there must've been a female in the area last night.  How he got here from the ocean is still unknown.  But obviously he followed the sex pheromones she secreted on this post.”

 

Elesa blushed furiously.  “S-sex pheromones?!”  _Heh heh, guess I'm popular._

“Yes!  We need to start looking for one!  I'll organize a search team right away!”  She ran off toward what was obviously her lab's research van.

 

 She started to walk toward him.

 

The Eelektross stopped sucking and looked toward her.  Elesa stopped in her tracks.  The sudden movement made the researchers gasped and the audience took pictures with their phones.  He gazed upon her with too much interest for her comfort.  He lurched toward her and Elesa threw an empty ultra ball.  After it wriggled on the ground for the few minutes, the button faded from red back to white.

 

“He must've sensed a female somewhere over there!” one of the researchers cried, pointing behind Elesa's general direction.

 

“But that could be miles!” one of them moaned.  “Besides, I believe we have gotten enough information.”

 

The crowd quickly dispersed and the researchers drove off to their respective labs.

 

“Well, congratulations on getting a shiny Eelektross, El,” Ron congratulated her, patting her shoulder.  “Well, see you back at the gym.”

 

 _I wonder how long he'll have to stay in here until he forgets this?_ Elesa stared at the ultra ball in her hand with deep concentration.


End file.
